Show Me Again
by showmeagain
Summary: Je sens la chaleur du soleil qui me brûle la peau. Des personnes sont autour de moi, j'entends leurs voix mais mes yeux refusent de s'ouvrir. La voix d'un garçon me parvient, paniquée peut être. Mes paupières s'ouvrent peu à peu, ma vue est trouble... Où suis-je? Que se passe t-il? Je ne tarderais pas à le découvrir...
1. Chapter 1

_Cette histoire est une histoire sortie tout droit de mon imagination. Je ne détiens pas les droits sur les personnages qui sont tirés de la série Glee. Je sais que certains vont penser qu'elle est prise d'un film qui, apparemment a la même histoire, mais je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de le voir. J'ai fait lire cette fiction à certaines personnes avant de la poster et ce sont eux qui pensaient que l'histoire ressemblait à ce film font je ne saurais vous dire le nom, ce qui m'a surprise et amusée. Mais j'ai aimé écrire quelques chapitres et j'espère que cela vous plaira tout de même. J'essaierais de faire le moins de fautes d'orthographe possible, excusez moi si c'est le cas. C'est ma première fiction alors n'hésitez pas à me faire des remarques. Enjoy ! _

* * *

_**Nous**__ sortons tous les deux de la maison de mon meilleur ami. __**Nous**__ sommes ensemble depuis déjà quelques mois ou devrais-je dire enfin ensemble. Nous avons mis plusieurs mois avant de pouvoir faire le premier pas, c'est finalement grâce à l'aide précieuse de nos amis communs qu'__**il**__ a franchi ce pas si important. La soirée avait été vraiment réussie, nous nous sommes tous retrouvés après plusieurs mois de séparation. Nos amis étaient toujours aussi présents même avec notre éloignement. En effet, i mois de cela, j'ai décidé de partir à New York pour rejoindre celui qui fait battre mon coeur et terminer mes études pour enfin atteindre mon rêve, donc les retrouver était un grand soulagement. Je suis content d'avoir eu l'occasion de les revoir mais il est l'heure de partir. Je prends mon meilleur dans mes bras, qui lui aussi est venu à New York, __**il**__ lui dit au revoir à son tour et nous nous éloignons, heureux et amoureux. __**Il**__ me tient par la taille et m'emmène à la voiture en m'ouvrant la porte comme un gentleman. Je le regarde, lui donne un baiser et monte dans le véhicule. Je le regarde faire le tour et je me dis qu'__**il**__ est vraiment la personne la plus importante à mes yeux et que pour rien au monde je ne le quitterai. __**Il**__ monte à son tour et démarre. Le trajet se fait en silence, je l'écoute chantonner gaiement sur notre chanson alors qu'__**il**__ tourne de temps en temps la tête vers moi sur les plus belles paroles._

_Les trais de son visage se crispent d'un seul coup et je ne comprends plus rien. Je lui demande ce qui ne va pas mais __**il**__ panique tout comme moi. La tension monte, mes cris commencent à envahir l'habitacle. Je lui demande ce qui ne va pas, sans relâche. Mais __**il**__ n'a pas le temps de me répondre que soudain un camion, à tout allure, fonce sur nous dans le sens inverse. Je comprends soudainement : __**Il**__ a perdu le contrôle de la voiture, les freins ont lâchés. Je lui avais pourtant dit plusieurs fois de réparer cette foutue voiture ! Je n'ai plus le temps de penser à quoi que ce soit, mon dernier regard se pose sur __**l'homme que j'aime**__, sur mon petit-ami. Mes yeux se ferment, mon corps me fait mal, je n'arrive plus à faire de mouvement et tout devient noir. Je sombre..._

* * *

Une sensation étrange s'empare de moi. Je ne peux déterminer ce que cela peut être, je n'y parviens pas. Je ne sens que très peu mon corps, mes yeux refusent catégoriquement de s'ouvrir. Je ne sens que la chaleur brûler ma peau et l'ambiance de la pièce qui est lourde. J'entends peu à peu des voix s'élever à mes côtés, je ne peux cependant pas définir ce qu'elles disent, comme si je me trouvais sous l'eau et que tout était calme. Une voix, une seule cependant arrive a se distinguer : la voix d'une garçon. Je n'arrive pas à la reconnaître mais j'ai vraiment besoin de découvrir de qui elle vient. Celle ci m'attire sans que je ne puisse savoir pourquoi. Elle est tellement mélodieuse et si calme, on dirait la voix d'un ange. J'ai tellement de mal à ouvrir les yeux mais il le faut. Si cette voix peut m'aider alors je dois essayer. Je veux me réveiller, découvrir pourquoi je suis endormi et pourquoi je suis ici. Mais finalement, où suis-je?

Avec un effort que je sens comme surhumain, mes paupières, inhabituellement lourdes, s'ouvrent doucement. Ma vision n'est pas nette, tout est très flou. Je ne vois aucunes personnes, seulement 4 silhouettes. Les voix s'affolent désormais et des mouvements circulent dans la pièce. La première voix que j'arrive à entendre est toujours cette merveilleuse voix de garçon inconnu qui pourtant m'est familière sans savoir pourquoi. Une main vient serrer la mienne et une sensation de bien être s'empare de moi, je suis bien pour la première fois depuis que j'ai repris connaissance. Ma vue toujours floutée, je tente sans fin de retrouver une vision normale. Je cligne des yeux plusieurs fois avant de pouvoir découvrir finalement cette personne qui me tient la main.

"Il se réveille, il ouvre les yeux ! Docteur s'il vous plait, venez ! Dépêchez vous !" cria l'homme qui se tient à mes côtés.

Toute la chambre se met en mouvement et je sens soudainement la main chaude quitter la mienne. Un sentiment de vide s'empare alors de moi. Pourquoi? Une lumière intense arrive dans ma vision avant d'entendre la voix d'un autre homme se manifester, plus forte et plus professionnelle.

"Tout vas bien, nous allons attendre qu'il se réveille complètement. Monsieur, vous m'entendez?' Dit-il.

'Je... oui.' Dis-je avec beaucoup de mal.

C'est la première fois que j'ouvre la bouche. Ma voix est cassée, c'est à peine si nous pouvons entendre le mot en entier. Une vague de soulagement tombe sur la pièce où je me trouve. Je recouvre une vue de plus en plus nette. C'est à ce moment là que je prends conscience de cet endroit à l'atmosphère si lourde dans lequel je suis. Allongé sur mon lit, je vois les murs blancs, une machine au bruit infernal, des fils positionnés sur mes bras, les visages fermés des personne qui m'entourent. Je peux facilement reconnaître un homme et une femme, plus âgés que les autres personnes dans la pièce, et mon meilleur ami d'adolescence, je suppose facilement que l'homme en blouse est un médecin et que je suis dans un hôpital. Mais que s'est-il passé? Pourquoi je suis ici? Je ne me souviens de rien. Est-ce que je suis censée connaître le garçon qui se trouve sur le coté de mon lit? Pourquoi est-il aussi triste? Non, je ne me souviens vraiment de rien. J'essaie avec tellement de mal de me souvenir ne serait-ce qu'un minimum de ce qui aurait pu se passer pour que j'en arrive là. Mais rien; absolument rien ne me reviens.

"Monsieur, vous souvenez vous de votre nom?" l'interrogatoire d'un médecin type commence..

"Blaine. Blaine Anderson." répondis-je.

"Année de votre naissance?"

"1995."

"D'accord, vous souvenez vous de quelque chose?'"

"Je ... Non. Rien. Absolument rien. Je.. Je n'arrive pas du tout à me souvenir. Pourquoi?"

"Ce n'est rien, ce n'est peut être que provisoire Monsieur. C'est souvent le cas après un accident."

"Un accident? J'ai eu un accident? Mais pourquoi? Comment?"

Je commence légèrement à paniquer. Ce garçon qui m'attire irrévocablement sans savoir pourquoi vient se poser plus près de moi. Il repose sa main sur la mienne comme un signe de réconfort, je devais surement le connaître pour qu'il soit si proche de moi. Mais, comme tout le reste, je n'en ai aucun souvenir. J'aimerais tellement. Qu'était-il pour moi? Aucune idée mais quelque chose d'incompréhensible me dit de ne pas le lâcher et de le garder à mes côtés. Le médecin reprend la parole gentiment.

"Je vais vous laisser avec vos proches. Une infirmière reviendra dans la journée pour vous examiner. Reposez-vous au maximum, je reviendrais."

Il quitte la pièce. Tour à tour, ces deux adultes, sans que je ne comprenne pourquoi, et mon meilleur ami viennent me prendre dans leurs bras. Le garçon, par contre, ne bouge pas, il a les larmes aux yeux et reste à part. Sur le siège à coté de moi, je le vois commencer à pleurer. Je me penche vers mon meilleur ami, je veux savoir.

"Sam, qui est le garçon là, dans le fauteuil? Pourquoi il pleure? Et ces gens dans sur le côté à le réconforter, qui sont-ils? Je ne comprends pas, ça me fait peur."

"Tu veux dire que.. Tu ne te souviens pas de lui? Ni d'eux? Vraiment? Oh..."

Il n'a pas été discret. Le jeune homme, à l'allure impeccable et angélique, ne m'a pas entendu mais a entendu Sam sans problème. Les larmes glissant sur ses joues depuis un moment, se doublent. Il lève la tête vers moi sans comprendre. J'ai mal au coeur à cette vision, je suis encore plus mal à l'aise et j'ai moi même envie de pleurer. J'ai tellement envie de me souvenir de lui... Oh oui, tellement.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur** : _Dans cette fiction, Sam est un ami d'adolescence de Blaine. Ils se sont rencontrés à Dalton, lors de leur première année. Mais ne vous en faites pas, je ferais plus d'allusions à leur amitié plus tard. _


	2. Chapitre 2

Il me fixe désormais depuis quelques minutes et les larmes sur ses joues me donnent tellement mal au coeur. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive, j'aimerais tellement pouvoir savoir pourquoi j'ai eu accident, me rappeler du moindre petit détail, la moindre petite chose qui pourrait me faire avancer, me souvenir. Tout s'embrouille tellement dans ma tête, tellement de questions me viennent que ma tête me lance. J'ai tellement mal. Je ne dis cependant rien à personne, je dois paniquer, ce n'est pas grave. Calme toi Anderson. Je ferme les yeux quelques secondes pour essayer de stopper mon mal de tête, je n'y arrive pas. Quand je décide de les ouvrir à nouveau, je m'aperçois qu'il est parti. En fait, les deux adultes aussi ont disparus. Il ne reste plus que moi et Sam. Mais _**il**_ n'est plus là. Le sentiment de vide que j'ai ressenti plus tôt lorsque qu'il m'a lâché la main s'empare de moi, encore une fois. Pourquoi me semble t-il que mon monde tourne autour de lui depuis mon réveil alors que je ne saurais dire qui il est? Je n'arrive pas à faire de l'ordre dans mes pensées. Pourquoi je n'arrête pas de penser à cet homme? Pourquoi était-il là à mon réveil?

"Alors? Tu ne te souviens vraiment pas de lui, n'est-ce pas?" - Sam prend la parole au bon moment, je sais que je peux obtenir mes réponses avec lui.

"Non. Mais qui est-il? Je me sens vraiment proche de lui, hors ce n'est qu'un étranger."

"Je pense qu'il n'est pas nécessaire que je te raconte ce qu'il s'est passé entre vous, tu ne t'en souviendrais pas. Mais oui, vous étiez proches.'"

"Dis moi, s'il te plaît. Peut être que tes explications me redonneront un peu de souvenir et ma mémoire. Je ne sais pas, fais ce que tu veux mais aide moi !"

"Calme toi Blaine, je te dirais tout ce que tu as besoin de savoir mais je pense qu'il est temps pour toi de te reposer. Tu as eu ton plein d'émotion depuis ton réveil."

"Je ne pourrais pas me reposer. Dis le moi ! Maintenant ! S'il te plait." - Je commence à le supplier, je sais qu'il ne résiste pas longtemps. J'ai vraiment besoin de le découvrir.

"Très bien" - Il prend une chaise et vient s'installer à mes côtés en mettant sa main sur mon épaule, comme pour me soutenir d'une nouvelle accablante. - "Déjà, laisse moi te dire de ne plus jamais me faire une peur pareille ! Plus jamais. J'ai cru faire une crise cardiaque en apprenant ce qu'il était arrivé."

"Je te le promet. Mais moi même, je ne sais pas ce qu'il est arrivé, donc je te promet une chose assez vague pour moi."

"Je sais, je vais faire mon possible pour t'aider. Tu es mon meilleur ami. J'ai eu énormément peur que tu me laisse seul ici. Et au risque de me faire passer pour une fille devant un film à l'eau de rose, je n'aurais jamais supporter ça." - Il me regarde, un sourire en coin comme il le fait tout le temps pour ses confessions gênantes qu'il n'aime pas avouer à haute voix.

"Hey, hey, hey, y a pas de raison que je te laisse seul ici. Dieu seul sait que tu ne pourrais pas t'en sortir seul, je suis le seul qui sait mettre en marche ta machine à laver. Je suis là, je ne te laisserais jamais sachant que tu ne porterais que des vêtements sales sans moi, je te le promet ! Et puis, je dois l'admettre, je tiens beaucoup trop à toi. Je suis juste énormément confus à ce moment précis."

"Tu te pose beaucoup de questions sur le garçon dans ta chambre tout à l'heure?" - On ne peut rien cacher à Sam. Non jamais rien.

"Tu lis toujours aussi bien mes pensées inavouées. Je suis content de te retrouver, je sais que tu es le seul qui puisse m'aider."

"Je sais. Je suis plutôt fier d'avoir ce rôle." - Il se redresse fièrement. Je rigole, la douleur malgré tout toujours là.

"Ne te lance pas trop de fleurs mon cher. Je peux toujours te virer à coup de pieds dans les fesses de ma chambre!"

"Essaies pour voir?"

Sam et ses défis, toujours des blagues inutiles qui pourtant me font bien rire. Il est le seul a avoir ce "pouvoir" sur moi. Le seul à me faire rire quand je ne suis pas bien. Nous sommes tellement inséparables depuis le lycée, je ne pourrais plus me passer de cet âme en or qu'est la sienne. Je suis fier de l'avoir à mes cotés après ces années.

"Crois moi, j'en serais capable !"

"Non, tu tiens beaucoup trop à moi. Je suis indispensable à ton bien être." - Il dit ça sur le ton du rire mais il ne se rend pas compte à quel point c'est la vérité.

"Oui, oui... En attendant, je peux toujours appeler une infirmière qui le fera à ma place."

"Tu peux toujours le faire mais alors là tu ne pourrais pas savoir tout ce que tu veux savoir. Et je sais à quel point tu as envie de le savoir. De savoir ce que je suis le seul à savoir. Où du moins à savoir ce que tu veux mais vraiment savoir!"

"Dis, tu te rends compte que ta phrase ne veut absolument rien dire?"

"Oui, je sais."

"Raconte moi."

Il ouvre la bouche pour commencer à parler mais étrangement aucun son ne parvient à mes oreilles. Mon mal de tête est de plus en plus intense. J'ai l'impression que mon cerveau va exploser. La douleur est tellement forte que je n'ai pas d'autre choix que de crier. Les machines, jusqu'ici silencieuses, semblent se mettre soudainement à s'affoler, je le vois grâce aux lignes sur le moniteur. Sam se précipite vers la porte en criant alors que je n'entends toujours rien, essayant de fermer les yeux pour tout arrêter. Toute cette douleur est insupportable, je m'accroche au draps du lit comme si ma vie en dépend désormais. Je sens une personne poser la main sur mon front, prendre mon pouls et redescendre le lit de manière à ce que je sois allongé. J'ouvre les yeux plus difficilement que la première fois, pour voir Sam, les adultes précédemment partis et ce visage d'ange complètement paniqués. La femme pleurant dans les bras de cet homme, Sam posant sa main sur le dos de de celui-ci qui pleure et toujours à part, ce garçon, les larmes encore présentes sur son magnifique visage. J'ai l'impression de mourir et ce ne sont pas juste des paroles. Je me sens partir. Je sombre. Encore une fois. Je ne sais toujours pas qui il est et je ne le saurais peut être jamais.


	3. Chapitre 3

Mes yeux s'ouvrent à nouveau. Mon mal de tête a disparu. Comme tout le reste d'ailleurs. Je ne sens plus de présences aux alentours. Ce même vide incomparable s'empare encore de moi. Cette fois-ci, c'est un réveil différent, oppressant. Ai-je seulement rêvé de cette apparence angélique tout ce temps? Ce n'était surement que mon imagination. Seulement non. Une chose me rappelle que je suis bien dans la réalité, que je suis bien dans cet hôpital aux murs aussi blancs, pâle et sans vie. Je peux affirmer que ce n'est pas mon imagination et que je suis toujours au même endroit à cause de ces agaçantes machines aux bruits stridents en continus qui me signalent que je suis toujours en vie. Mais finalement, cela ne me dérange pas tant que ça. Mon mal de tête a disparu, plus rien ne semble me crisper. Le silence apaisant me calme soudain. Je n'ai pas besoin de plus, sauf peut être de sa présence. Sans savoir pourquoi, quand il est là, à coté de moi, sa présence m'aide à me sentir détendu, en sécurité et je peux garder mon calme. Mais peut être que son absence justifie ke fait que cela, lui et son inquiétude, n'était qu'un simple fragment de mon incroyable imagination. Je suis toujours autant confus, pourquoi suis-je ici? Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu se passer? Quelqu'un peut-il m'aider? Ai-je simplement tout imaginé? Je suis tellement perdu que je ne saurais détacher le vrai de l'imaginaire.

Je n'ai plus de temps pour me questionner qu'une tête se glisse dans l'embrasure de la porte.

"Je peux entrer?" - Je reconnais cette voix. C'est celle de mon meilleur ami.

Il entre en silence, referme doucement la porte derrière lui comme s'il avait peur de créer un bruit de trop au silence de la pièce. Il s'approche lentement et rapproche l'un des chaises disposées à l'autre bout de la chambre pour la coller au bord du lit. Il s'assoit toujours dans le silence le plus complet et me regarde. Ce silence n'est pas vraiment gênant, en fait ce serait plutôt le contraire. C'est apaisant, amical, presque familial et chaleureux. Il fait cesser le silence avec le son de sa voix qui résonne entre ces murs pales.

"Comment ça va? Comment va ta tête Blainey?"

"Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, Samy."

C'est la première fois que je parle depuis mon réveil. Ma voix, comme à mon premier réveil, reste cassée et presque inaudible. Presque recouvert par le son incessant des machines, je dois dire. Malgré tout, je poursuis sur ma lancée.

"Je vais mieux, le mal de tête a complètement disparu. Dis moi ce qu'il se passe Sam."

Ma voix résonne presque comme un supplice, et pourtant, elle est plus forte qu'auparavant.

"Je te le dirais mais avant tout le reste : Pas de douleur? Le bandage n'est pas trop serré?"

Le bandage? Je n'ai même pas remarqué qu'ils en avaient posé un sur ma personne. Du mois, je n'ai même pas bougé depuis que je suis réveillé. Je porte alors ma main sur le sommet de mon crâne et touche la bande rappeuse qui glisse sous mes doigts.

"je n'ai même pas remarqué qu'il était là, alors je suppose que non, il ne me serre pas. Maintenant que ton petit interrogatoire est terminé, peux-tu m'expliquer, s'il te plait?"

Je n'ai pas besoin de lui donner d'autres indications sur ce que je veux savoir, il le comprend sans avoir besoin de me regarder. Je le vois, se reculer dans son siège jusqu'à ce que son dos touche le dossier. Il respire fortement, soupir et plante son regard tout droit dans le mien.

"Tu m'as fait peur, tu sais. Plus que la fois où tu n'osais pas m'avouer que tu en pinçais pour moi."

"Veux-tu bien, ne pas changer de sujet? Et tu sais que ce n'était que passager ! Arrêtes d'être aussi fier de ça, cette conversation que nous avons eu, fait partie des souvenirs que j'aurais préféré oublier."

"Stop. C'était mignon."

"Plutôt le moment le plus embarrassant de toute ma vie."

"Oh non, crois moi ! Tu as surement oublier tous ces moments mais tu as vécu plus embarrassant que ce pauvre petit moment de notre amitié."

Nous nous regardons toujours et je comprends que dans mes souvenirs oubliés, j'ai de bons moment d'embarras.

_Je me souviens bien du jour où je voulais annoncer à Sam que je ne pensais qu'à lui, tout le temps. Je pensais réellement être amoureux, c'était la première fois que je ressentais ça pour quelqu'un. Je n'étais encore qu'en face de découverte de ma sexualité mais j'avais déjà émis mes doutes sur celle-ci en parlant avec Sam. A mon grand étonnement, il avait pris cela avec une grande sagesse. Depuis que je lui avais fait par de tout mes doutes, nous nous étions vraiment rapprocher. Nous sommes devenus vite inséparable. Il m'a aidé dans des moments dur et j'ai développé, ce que je croyais être de l'amour pour lui. _

_Un jour, je me suis rendu dans notre chambre, à Dalton, bien décidé à tout lui avouer sur mes "sentiments naissants". Quand j'ai poussé la porte, j'ai pu l'apercevoir, là, à son bureau, s'énervant sur ce qui devait être son devoir de littérature. J'ai alors pris mon courage à deux mains et je me suis avancé, pour m'installer sur le lit à coté de la fenêtre. J'ai alors commencé à parler de notre amitié et je pouvais voir dans ses yeux qu'il avait peur de la suite._

_"Sam, j'ai quelque chose à t'avouer. Je sais que tu vas peut être flipper ou même ne plus vouloir me parler mais je ne peux plus garder cela pour moi. J'ai vraiment besoin de t'en faire part et ..."_

_"Tu me fais peur Blaine, tu peux tout me dire, tu le sais. Je ne vais pas t'en vouloir et même si ce que tu vas me dire peut m'affecter, ou non, je te promet que je ne te laisserais pas!"_

_"Voilà... jepensequejesuisentraindetomberamoureuxdetoi."_

_Je me suis enfoncer dans le lit, tel un enfant se cachant parce qu'il a fait une bêtise et qui ne veut pas se faire gronder. J'ai alors levé les yeux vers Sam, qui me regardait sans comprendre. Ma voix n'était que murmure et je n'étais même pas sur qu'il ai pu comprendre avec mon débit. En effet, je compris qu'il n'avait pas saisi le sens de ma phrase quand il vînt se mettre à mes cotés et mettre sa main sur mon épaule, tel un grand frère cherchant à consoler son double familial. _

_"Blaine, ta phrase était totalement incompréhensible. Pourrais-tu, s'il te plait, la refaire et en articulant? J'ai peur que tu ne m'annonce quelque chose de grave tellement tu te renferme sur toi-même. Tu vas bien au moins? Personne à Dalton ne te veut du mal parce que si c'est le cas, je vais chercher cet abruti, je me charge de son cas. Même si, je sais, ici c'est tolérance zéro, je ne tiens pas à ce que quelqu'un touche à un seul de tes..."_

_"Je pense que je suis entrain de tomber amoureux de toi."*_

_"Oh... C'est seulement ça. Tu sais Blaine, je suis flatté."_

_"Quoi? Tu ne flippes pas? Tu ne veux pas te jeter sur moi et me frapper parce que je gâche toute notre amitié.. Tu.." _

_"Hey, Blaine, calme toi. C'est rien. J'avoue que je ne sais pas trop quoi répondre à ce que tu viens de dire mais arrêtes de me flanquer de ces peurs. J'ai cru que tu allais m'annoncer quelque chose d'horrible. Ecoute moi, je sais que tu te recherches en ce moment, que tout cela est très dur pour toi. Alors peut être que tu penses être amoureux de moi, je ne sais pas comment gérer ça mais nous allons le faire ensemble. Rien ne va changer entre nous, tu es quelqu'un que j'apprécie énormément Blainey et cela ne changera pas. Okay? On va faire comme d'habitude, tu me diras ce qu'il en est plus tard, quand tu sauras à 100% sur de ce que tu ressens. On fait comme ça?" _

_C'est après quelques temps que je me suis rendu compte que, oui, je suis bien gay mais que Sam n'était que mon meilleur ami à mes yeux. Entre lui et moi rien avait changé, tout était exactement comme avant. Il ne m'avait jugé sur aucun point et m'aidait même dans la recherche de mon "moi". J'ai vécu, ce jour là, le moment le plus embarrassant de toute ma vie. _

Nous explosons d'un rire commun pour la première fois sans une once de tristesse, oubliant presque que je suis dans ce lit froid d'hôpital. C'est en tournant la tête que les fils reliés à mon bras me ramènent soudain à la réalité des choses.

"Qui est-il? Dis moi que je ne l'ai pas imaginé parce que, sinon, je crois que j'ai vu un ange et que je suis bon à être enfermé."

"Tu n'abandonneras pas uh? Okay, je vais tout t'expliquer."

Je ferme rapidement les yeux de soulagement, je vais enfin tout savoir. Le connaître. Ou, du moins, savoir de qui il s'agit et pourquoi je me sens si p^roche d'un étranger. Si proche mais pourtant si loin à la fois...


	4. Chapitres 4

Je me relève un peu dans mon lit, qui à mesure du temps, a pris la forme de ma silhouette. Je cale mon dos contre l'oreiller maintenant chaud à cause des longues heures pendant lesquelles j'étais paisiblement posé dessus. Je regarde Sam droit dans les yeux, attendant qu'il veuille bien se mettre à parler. Je ne sais pas vraiment dans quel état d'esprit je dois me mettre. Je ne sais que penser pour le moment à vrai dire. Dois-je avoir peur de ce qu'il va dire ou dois-je être seulement me relaxer? Qui est-il? Cette question, je dois l'avoir posée des milliers de fois depuis que je suis dans cet hôpital. J'ai tellement besoin de savoir, de connaître, de me souvenir. Mais pour le moment, je me concentre seulement sur lui. Il semblait tellement triste de me voir ici. Ses larmes m'ont tellement ému à mon tour que je ne peux pas arrêter de penser qu'il devait être quelqu'un de vraiment proche. Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi je ne me souviens pas de lui? Je veux dire, je me souviens de mes parents, mon frère, ma famille entière, Sam, Dalton et les Warblers. Alors pourquoi je suis bloqué dans un monde où cet être, qui me paraît tellement surnaturelle à en juger sa beauté angélique, n'existe pas ou, devrais-je dire, seulement dans mes souvenirs oubliés? J'aimerais tellement fermer les yeux, me dire que tout cela n'est qu'un horrible cauchemar, ouvrir les yeux et miraculeusement me souvenir de tout.

"Bien, je ne sais pas vraiment par où commencer... Je ne connais pas tous les détails, et ô combien, merci. Mais je vais tenter de te dire tout ce que je sais. Ce qui va être un peu difficile vu le nombre de fois que tu m'as parlé de Kurt et de tout ce qui fait de lui un être extraordinaire, cela peu prendre des heures. Parfois même, j'ai l'impression que je connais Kurt à travers tes paroles plus que ma propre copine, qui soit dit en passant, est l'une des meilleures amies de ton Kurt. Et..."

"Oh, oh, oh, Sam." Dis-je en claquant des doigts devant son visage. "Arrêtes ton discours, tu me donne mal au crâne. Je veux seulement que tu m'expliques lentement et rapidement qui il est pour moi."

"Désolé. D'accord alors pour commencer je..."

Oh non pas encore. Je n'en peux tellement plus d'être interrompu lorsque Sam doit absolument tout me dire. Je laisse un long soupir m'échapper et mes yeux se ferme à cause de ma colère grandissante. Une colère que je n'oserais jamais exposé devant tout le monde, bien entendu. Je ne souhaite pas ouvrir les yeux de peur de ne pas me contenir. Finalement, je me sens étrangement détendu lorsque la personne entre dans la pièce alors que je n'ai toujours pas ouvert les yeux. Sam semble silencieux et ne sort aucuns mots, ce qui, sans le caché, est très bizarre de sa part.

"Sam, je pense que c'est à moi de lui expliquer. Cela ne te dérange pas?"

Cette voix. Hésitante mais tout à faire claire et tellement charmante, calme. Je n'ouvre toujours pas mes paupières et me laisse guider au son de sa voix. La voix de Kurt. Je décide finalement de faire face et de regarder son visage. Les larmes ont cessé de couler depuis la dernière fois que je l'ai vu. Il a surement changé de vêtements mais il est toujours aussi parfaitement au top. Je scrute son visage alors qu'il échange sa place avec celle de Sam sur le siège à coté de mon lit.

"Je.. Hum... Je vais vous laisser. Blaine, je serais dans le couloir si jamais.. Si jamais tu veux me revoir ensuite mais je pense que vous avez pleins de choses à vous dire, alors... J'y vais."

Il sort lentement de la chambre, referme la porte sans bruit sans avoir jeter un dernier coup d'oeil en ma direction. Je tourne de nouveau ma tête vers Kurt et scrute encore une fois son visage, sans un mot. Son visage n'est pas vraiment carré mais les traits son vraiment bien dessinés. Les sourcils froncés surement du à son anxiété d'être auprès de moi. Il respire lentement et malgré tout, semble très serein. Ses lèvres sont entre-ouvertes comme s'il s'apprêtait à parler mais au lieu de ça, rien ne sort. Il les relis délicatement et sa bouche forme une ligne. Le tableau est tellement parfait que j'ai l'impression d'être devant un mannequin ou une statue grecque, tout est parfait chez lui. Un ange comme j'ai pu le dire à mainte reprises.

Je continu de le regarder en silence, il doit surement le savoir puisque son regard est fixé sur ses mains. C'est au moment où il lève la tête, plante son regard vers moi, que je perds totalement pieds. Son regard est tellement profond que l'on pourrait se croire devant un océan d'un bleu des plus perçants. Ses pupilles sont dilatées, surement à cause de ses pleurs. Je peux aussi remarquer ces traces violettes, presque bleues, que forment ses cernes sous les yeux. Pourquoi est-il dans un tel état? Oh et puis j'en ai assez des pourquoi. Que l'on m'explique à la fin !

"Je sais que pour toi cela doit être très frustrant. Je le vois dans ton regard. Je te connais, Blaine."

Il commence à parler, toujours en me fixant du bleu intense de ses yeux. _Je te connais, Blaine_. Je le veux aussi. Je veux te connaitre. Je t'en pris, aide moi, j'ai l'impression que tu es le seul qui puisse vraiment tout m'expliquer. Mon regard doit être réellement confus puisque sans que je n'ai à dire quoique ce soit à haute voix, il se rapproche un peu plus de mon lit et continu de parler.

"Ton regard. J'ai toujours réussi à le déchiffrer. La moindre once de colère, de gentillesse, de mépris, de tendresse, d'incompréhension, dans ce cas comme aujourd'hui : de frustration. Je sais à quel point tout cela doit être dur. Te réveiller dans un hôpital, ne plus te rappeler de rien et seulement vivre aujourd'hui avec le peu de souvenir qu'il te reste. Apparemment, je n'en fait pas parti."

Son calme se transforme peu à peu en tristesse et son regard si intense, s'assombrit comme s'il était sur le point de pleurer à nouveau. Je ne peux pas le voir dans un tel état. J'ai l'impression que quelqu'un plante sa main dans mon thorax, se dirige vers le coeur, l'empoigne, le serre et le tord. Instinctivement, comme une geste tellement naturelle qu'il me paraît même habituelle, je dirige ma main pour prendre une des siennes qui tremblent sans fin depuis qu'il a pénétré dans la chambre.

"Ne pleure pas. Je peux t'avouer que tout cela est vraiment confus pour moi. J'aimerais me lever, crier, pleurer, faire des choses complètement insensées juste pour me souvenir. Je ne comprends pas la moitié des choses qu'il m'arrive. Je me réveille avec des années plongées dans le noir complet et avec des personnes que je ne reconnais pas autour de moi, qui pleure comme toi. je devrais surement paniqué mais au lieu de ça.. Je ne sais pas, un sentiment de soulagement, de bien être se propage lorsque vous êtes là."

_Lorsque tu es là_. Je ne le dirais pas à haute voix. Je ne sais toujours pas qui il est pour moi et je ne me sens pas capable de le dire. Je le vois se détendre, ses mains on arrêté de trembler. Il me regarde toujours et ne dit rien durant un moment. J'ai peur d'avoir dit quelque chose de mal. Pourquoi ne parle t-il pas? Mais je n'ai pas le temps de rajouter quelque chose à mon petit récit, il décide de reprendre le court de la conversation.

"Pour te dire la vérité, toute cette situation est tellement frustrante pour moi aussi. Tu ne te rappelle plus de moi et je ne sais pas ce que je dois dire pour que tu te souvienne. Je ne sais même pas si un jour tu te souviendras et pourtant j'ai seulement qu'une envie c'est de rester là, auprès de toi."

"Alors restes. Ne pars pas. Je ne le veux pas. Je veux simplement savoir pourquoi je me sens si proche d'un inconnu alors que j'en suis éloigné en même temps."

"Tu souhaites vraiment le savoir? Tu veux réellement savoir qui je suis? Je veux dire, tu ne veux pas juste t'enfuir et revenir là où son tes derniers souvenirs?"

"A la vue de mon état, m'enfuir serait un peu difficile, à moins que je n'use d'un super pouvoir qu'il me téléporte."

Un sourire se forme sur son visage, puis un rire s'échappe. Je n'ai jamais entendu un son tel que celui là. J'aimerais tellement arrêté le temps, tout mettre sur pause et rester à entendre son rire durant toute ma vie. Je rigole à mon tour, son rire est contagieux.

"D'accord. Je vais tout te raconter. Je préfère que ce soit moi, plutôt que quelqu'un d'autre. Mais d'abord laisse moi faire une chose, tu permets?"

"Bien sur."

"Bonjour, moi c'est Kurt Hummel, jeune étudiant à la NYADA mais qui suit aussi son rêve de styliste. Aussi très proche de ses parents, les personnes qui t'entouraient à ton réveil."

"Tu fais quoi là?"

"Je me présente. Tu ne te souviens plus de moi, bien. J'ai décidé de prendre cela du bon coté et de peut être te permettre de faire remonter les souvenirs à la surface, et j'en ai l'intention. Je commence donc par ma présentation."

Il me tend la main après s'est levé de son fauteuil inconfortable des hôpitaux et me regarde en même temps. Je le regarde quelque instants, je regarde sa main tendue. Est-ce une bonne solution pour me rappeler tout ce que j'ai oublié? Honnêtement, j'ai très envie que tout cela puisse marcher mais je ne sais pas dans quoi je m'embarque. Et si je découvre des choses qui ne me plaisent pas, ou que j'ai vécu mais dont je ne voudrais pas me souvenir et revivre? Peut être que j'ai oublié tout cela parce que je le devais. Mais en attendant, j'ai très envie de connaître cet homme en face de moi, qui me parle comme jamais personne ne m'avait parlé avant. Qui m'apaise par sa simple présence. Alors peut être dois-je prendre ce risque de faire face à mes années perdues après tout...

"Bonjour, moi c'est Blaine Anderson." Dis-je en lui serrant la main en retour.

* * *

_Hello ! Oui, je sais, je suis **énormément** en retard pour la fiction, j'en suis **réellement désolée**. Je fais tout mon possible pour poster un chapitre tout les samedis mais ces trois dernières semaines on été très rythmées pour moi à cause de mon merveilleux bac blanc et mes révisions. Anyway, j'espère vraiment que ce chapitre tant attendu (ou pas) vous comblera jusqu'au prochain. N'hésitez vraiment pas à me donner vos avis dans **des reviews**, ce n'est pas une obligation mais disons que cela me serait très utile pour la suite et voir ce que je peux améliorer. _

**_Merci de suivre la fiction, vous êtes des amours. A la semaine prochaine ! _**


	5. Note de l'auteur!

Hello, hello mes petits amours!

Je suis désolée pour tout ce manque de mise à jour de la fiction mais je suis rentrée à l'université et le rythme de travaille est beaucoup plus soutenu. MAIS! J'ai décidé de ne pas arrêter la fiction. J'ai reçu beaucoup de vos messages qui m'ont fait vraiment chaud au coeur, vous êtes adorables, merci! Donc, la fiction reprendra pendant les vacances de Noël! Je me remet dès la semaine prochaine à l'écriture de Show Me Again. J'espère que vous allez continuer d'aimer et encore merci pour votre soutient.

Love you all!

(ps : J'ai dans l'idée de faire des one-shot fictions qui seront basée sur des histoires de chansons. Alors envoyez moi vos chansons préférées et j'écrirais à partir de celles ci! A vos claviers! :) )


	6. Chapitre 5

_**Hello, hello mes amours, je suis de retour!**_ Cela fait maintenant plus d'un an que j'ai commencé la fiction mais que je n'en suis jamais venu à bout. J'ai lâché prise à cause des devoirs, du bac puis de l'université. Je suis vraiment désolée. Mais me revoilà! Je vais faire de mon mieux pour vous faire parvenir de nouveaux chapitres et vous satisfaire. Je m'excuse d'avance s'il y a des incohérences dans ce que j'écris mais j'ai tapé le dernier chapitre il y a si longtemps... Anyway, j'espère que cela vous plaira toujours autant et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous aimeriez qu'il se passe dans l'histoire. Cette histoire est aussi un peu la vôtre. Merci pour toutes vos reviews qui me font toujours énormément plaisir à lire, et continuez de commenter Show Me Again! L'inspiration doit me revenir petit à petit et j'essaie de former quelques idées. En attendant, _**voici un tout nouveau chapitre! I hope you'll like it!**_ :)

* * *

• CHAPITRE 5 •

Ce n'est que quelques semaines plus tard que j'ai pu retrouver mon chez moi. Les journées étaient tellement longues à l'hôpital que je ne suis pas du tout inquiet à l'idée de devoir sortir de cette chambre et m'occuper de mes soins par moi-même. Malgré tout, j'ai tout de même un peu peur de quitter ces murs car, pour la première fois, je verrais Kurt en dehors. En effet, durant les semaines précédentes, nous avons passé une majeure partie de notre temps ensemble. Il vient tous les jours me rendre visite et nous avons décidé de ne pas faire revenir mes souvenirs en me racontant mon passé. Je vous avouerais que cette idée n'est pas la mienne mais la sienne car je n'étais pas tellement pour au début. C'est après de bonnes discutions que nous sommes arrivé au point de se mettre finalement d'accord sur le fait que, même s'il me racontait notre histoire, ce ne sera que plus frustrant si je ne me souviens pas de tout. Donc, en attendant, il vient me voir quand il en a la possibilité et nous parlons de tout et de rien. Je dois admettre que sa présence est plus qu'apaisante, avec lui je ne me pose plus de questions et ne pense pas aux inconvénients de ma vie en ce moment. Ne vous moquez pas mais il a une grande emprise sur moi, à croire qu'il m'a jeté un sort du fond de ses yeux bleus. Mais passons à autre chose, si cela est possible car ma tête me crie désespérément "Kurt" à chaque seconde.  
Comme je le disais, après quelques semaines dans cette endroit froid et maussade, je rentre enfin chez moi! Bizarrement, je ne me souviens pas non plus d'où j'habite. Je sais que nous sommes à New York, ce qui m'émerveille toujours autant. De la dernière chose dont je me souviens, j'habitais encore chez mes parents, avec ma chambre remplie de paperasses d'étudiant et d'objets en tout genre. J'ai beau ne me rappeler de rien, je suis fier d'apprendre que j'ai réussi à quitter cet endroit fermé d'esprit qu'est l'Ohio. Kurt m'a appris que j'étais, moi aussi, étudiant à la NYADA vivant de mon rêve d'être musicien et interprète. Apparemment, nous avons énormément de choses en commun, il semble être un excellent ami depuis des années. D'ailleurs, en parlant de Kurt, le voici qui arrive! Il doit me mener à mon appartement puisqu'il est le seul à connaître l'endroit où je vis. Je le vois pousser la porte, ne passant que sa tête dans l'embrasure de celle ci. Ses cheveux parfaitement coiffé, son sourire en coin et ses yeux pénétrants me font sourire immédiatement. Il s'avance doucement avant d'engager la conversation.

"Alors, prêt pour le grand jour?", me dit-il tout en me souriant apparemment aussi content que moi à l'idée que je sorte enfin.

"Tu n'as même pas idée à quel point je ne souhaite que ça depuis que je suis réveillé!", répondis-je.

"Je vois que tu n'as pas perdu de temps pour tout préparer. Le médecin est passé? Tu as le feu vert pour pousser les portes de l'hôpital et atterrir dans le monde merveilleux de New York?"

"Il est passé il y a une heure, me donnant les listes des médicaments, les conseils de soins et les conditions de sortie. Tout est en ordre papa! On peut y aller!", dis-je en sautant de mon lit, sautillant en prenant mes affaires.

"C'est bien mon fils, t'es un grand garçon dis moi."

Nous nous regardons et en l'espace de seulement deux secondes, nous partons dans un fou rire sans réel impact. Je n'ai pas besoin de raison de rire avec lui, il est d'une simplicité folle et chaque minute en sa compagnie n'est que pure bouffée d'air frai. Il prend l'une de mes valises et nous nous dirigeons vers l'extérieur du bâtiment. A l'ouverture des portes coulissantes, je sens finalement l'air frais sur mes joues. J'avais complètement oublié cette sensation. N'ayant pas eu l'occasion de sortir avec cette petite brise du mois d'octobre et mes blessures, retrouver tout cela me comble de joie. Je n'ai pas fait attention, je me suis arrêté et j'ai juste regardé vers le ciel. Tout cela est insensé, incroyable. Je prends quelques minutes là, devant l'hôpital, m'envoûtant de cette délicate sensation de bien être. Cela peu paraître totalement futile mais rien que retrouver l'extérieur, je me sens revivre. En baissant mon regard de nouveau pour fixer devant moi, je vois Kurt qui me regarde d'un air attendri. Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un me regarder de cette manière, comme s'il m'enveloppait d'un sentiment de protection. Même Sam ne m'a jamais regarder de cette manière mais Kurt m'a déjà dit que nous étions énormément proche tous les deux et que nous avons traversé beaucoup d'épreuves dans notre grande amitié. Tout cela a dû grandement nous rapprocher, ça doit être ça. Je me remet de mes émotions et avance vers lui en lui souriant. Près pour un nouveau départ, il place mes valises dans le coffre de sa voiture et m'ouvre la portière coté passager. Se plaçant de l'autre coté, il démarre et nous quittons enfin cet endroit qui m'a servi de logement pour les 8 dernières semaines. Je ne peux pas être plus ravi, je ne veux même pas regarder le bâtiment duquel nous nous éloignons. Durant le trajet, aucun de nous deux ne parlons. Aucun besoin d'ouvrir la bouche, nous sommes tous les deux contents d'être enfin sorti de tout ça. Je me penche vers la vitre, regardant à travers celle ci. Les monuments défilent petit à petit, tout est magnifique. New York a toujours été là où j'appartiens, je l'ai toujours su. Je sens le regard de Kurt se poser sur moi mais mes yeux ne se décollent pas de la vue de l'extérieur. Cette ville est magique à tous temps de l'année, quelque chose d'incroyable, un sentiment d'appartenance te fait sentir comme chez toi. Sentant le regard de Kurt s'éterniser sur moi, je commence tout de même à être nerveux. C'est vrai, maintenant tout va être complètement différent, plus rien ne sera pareil. Jusque là, nous nous sommes toujours vu entre ces quatre murs blancs de l'hôpital, sans jamais en sortir. Maintenant nous allons nous voir à l'extérieur et pouvoir avoir l'occasion de sortir, d'aller dans des cafés, nous balader dans les rues, faire tout ce que des amis font dans la vraie vie. Et tout cela ne m'est jamais arrivé sauf avec Sam et les garçons de Dalton. Je ferme les yeux pour diminuer mon stresse et je sens la voiture soudain s'immobiliser. Je décide de les rouvrir et de regarder une nouvelle fois dehors, en face de moi se dresse un de ces impressionnants bâtiments New Yorkais tout droit sorti des films. On semble être dans un quartier plutôt sympa, pas trop bruyant, éloigné quelque peu de New York même. Je me demande où nous sommes exactement mais le petit panneau devant moi annonce Bushwick. Absorbé par la contemplation des lieux, je ne sens même pas Kurt descendre de la voiture et m'ouvrir la portière. Tout cela semble tellement irréel et déconcertant. Dans mes derniers souvenirs, je n'étais qu'un pauvre garçon d'Ohio cherchant désespérément sa place dans la société et là, on m'emmène dans un endroit dont j'ai toujours rêvé.. Je suis perturbé et Kurt semble le remarquer.

"Blaine, déstresse. Je te promet que je vais t'aider à te sentir comme chez toi ici. Tu es chez toi, tu n'as plus à avoir peur de rien. Viens, suis moi.", dit-il me prenant doucement la main pour m'aider à sortir du véhicule.

Je le suis silencieusement, me posant beaucoup trop de questions au passage. Je regarde autour de moi essayant en vain de me rappeler de la moindre petite chose mais les décors autour de moi semble me ramener dans un endroit totalement inconnu et quelque peu effrayant dans un endroit pourtant paradisiaque pour moi. Désorienté et perdu, nous nous dirigeons vers la porte du bâtiment et Kurt me dirige dans dans de petits couloirs qui semblent sans fin. Après deux étages, Kurt s'arrête pour prendre les clés fourrées dans la poche de son jeans. Attendez, si c'est mon appartement.. Que fait-il avec la clé? Ne suis-je pas sensé être le seul à l'avoir? Kurt est mon meilleur ami d'après ce qu'il m'a dit, bien sur qu'il a les clés. Si ça se trouve, ce sont même peut être les miennes qu'il a récupéré lors de mon passage à l'hôpital après l'accident. Peu importe, dans tous les cas, nous entrons dans ce petit appartement au design vintage. L'ambiance est apaisante et on peut sentir une odeur de bougies à la vanille mélangée à une odeur de fruits rouges dans l'air. Ce parfum est envoûtant, presque hypnotisant, une odeur qui sans le vouloir me calme instantanément.

"Tu vas bien?", me dit Kurt glissant son pouce sur le dos de ma main.

"Oui... Je suis juste un peu fatigué. Tout est un peu trop pour moi."

Il continu de caresser l'arrière de ma main avec son pouce, je n'avais pas fait attention qu'il me tenait toujours la main. Il ne l'a pas lâché depuis que nous sommes descendus de la voiture mais étrangement, je n'ai pas envie de la laisser. Je m'y accroche comme si ma vie en dépend. J'ai ce fort besoin de rester là, main dans la main avec cet homme qui est à mes côtés depuis mon réveil. Je me sens en confiance avec lui et, à vrai dire, je n'ai que lui sur qui je peux compter pour le moment. Sam est retourner en Ohio pour la semaine, il a eu le besoin de retourner là-bas et annoncer à tous les Warblers la bonne nouvelle de mon réveil. Il m'a promis de revenir dans une semaine ou deux. J'ai eu un moment de panique quand il me l'a annoncé mais je savais que je pourrais compter sur Kurt pour me soutenir et je ne veux pas que quelqu'un se sente obligé de rester à mes côtés pour me surveiller. Puis, je sens Kurt ma lâcher la main d'un coup. Il s'avance vers la lampe pour l'allumer et éclairer la pièce. Je n'ai pas fait attention mais la nuit est tombée assez vite aujourd'hui. La journée n'a pas été longue compte tenu du fait que je suis sortis de l'hôpital dans l'après midi. La fatigue commence à se faire ressentir, mon corps commence à me faire souffrir seulement je ne veux pas inquiéter Kurt ou qu'il se sente obligé de s'occuper de moi. Cependant, je n'ai aucune envie qu'il s'en aille et qu'il me laisse seul dans un endroit que je ne connais pas.

"Ne t'en fais pas, je resterais là le temps que tu t'endormes. Et même après si tu le désires. Je ne te laissera pas ici, seul. Je sais à quel point cela doit être déroutant pour toi et je n'ai en aucun cas envie que tu te sentes encore plus dans le doute.", Kurt s'avance près de moi après que je me sois assis dans le fauteuil. Et comme s'il lisait dans mes pensées, il me continue. "Blaine, je suis tellement désolé de tout ce qu'il t'arrive mais sache que malgré tout ce qu'il pourra se passer, je resterais à tes côtés. Tu comptes beaucoup pour moi, tu n'as peut-être pas retrouver la mémoire mais je ferais tout ce que je peux pour t'aider."

Je lève le regard et le fixe dans les yeux. Il détourne le regard comme pour ne pas que je puisse découvrir ses larmes qui menacent de couler à tout moment. Sa voix craque et je le vois se lever pour se diriger vers la petite cuisine ouverte sur le salon. Un sentiment de tristesse s'empare de moi, j'ai peur de lui faire du mal. Pourquoi je n'arrive pas à me souvenir de cette ange au coeur d'or? Qu'arriverait-il si...

"Et si je ne retrouvais jamais la mémoire? Que se passerait-il?", dis-je la voix tremblante, levant les yeux pour le voir revenir vers moi avec des tasses de thé.

"Et bien dans ce cas, nous aviserons. Nous n'avons pas besoin des anciens souvenirs. Ils n'en tient qu'à nous d'en faire vivre de nouveaux et de recréer notre... Une histoire. Tu t'en sentira Blaine, tu es fort. Je crois en toi."

Et dans un élan d'émotion, Kurt s'approche de moi et me prend dans ses bras. Je n'ai pas besoin de me souvenir de tout ce que l'on a vécu pour savoir qu'il est sincère. J'ai tellement envie de me souvenir de Kurt. La fatigue encore plus présente, calme, ma respiration devient lente et c'est à ce moment là que je m'endors lentement pour partir dans un sommeil réparateur comme je n'avais pas eu depuis longtemps. Oubliant mes problèmes et me laissant partir dans les bras de Morphée, ou devrais-je dire, dans les bras d'un ange.

* * *

_**Note de l'auteur** _: Voilà, voilà mes petits coeurs. J'ai essayé de faire un chapitre un peu plus long que d'habitude.. Après plusieurs mois sans écrire un chapitre, j'espère que tout cela vous aura plus quand même. N'hésitez pas à donner vos avis et à vos claviers pour des reviews! Je fais au plus vite pour un nouveau chapitre! See you.

Suivez-moi sur les réseaux sociaux: Twitter • wingsoflights | Instagram • Amandilicious_ | Tumblr • mysmileforyoursmile | Source Twitter sur Darren Criss • DCrissSourceFR


End file.
